Allison in Wonderland
by VanLettaLove
Summary: It's been so long since Alice had escaped the dream that was once Wonderland.But what happens when Alice's daughter,Allison,finds herself in the middle of the nightmare?


...Allison In Wonderland...(Alice's daughter?)[Alice In Wonderland ficOne:I do not believe in fairytales

Memo;Welcome,time to let my imagination run wild!Wait,maybe not wild,you won't like it when it is wild O-o

One:I do not believe in fairytales

"Mother,I am too old to believe in fairytales..,"Allison sighed,petting her cat,Dinah the II.

Her mother,Alice,put her book down,"This is not a fairytale,sweetie.."

Allison just shook her head,"Sounds like a fairytale to me.."

Alice just sighed again.Her daughter just didn't understand.She had seen this mythical place.This marvelous magical world,and she knew it wasn't a dream.She had been there,it had been real.She had been to Wonderland.

Allison wasn't the type to believe in fairytales.She was too old for that.She believed that she should be focusing on her school work,and her social life,rather than silly stories.Her mother seemed to believe this 'Wonderland' was real,and Allison was starting to believe she had gone batty.Her mother would sit here,in the same place she would study when she was a child,and read Allison fairytales.She would tell her if she believed,maybe she would go to Wonderland as well.Her mother continued the ramble about Wonderland,and Allison just zoned out.Dinah was curled up in her lap,content,happy,not believing the dumb stories Alice was telling.But then Dinah moved.Allison watched as Dinah ran off.

"Dinah!"Allison whispered.

Alice,was so engrossed in her own story.She didn't even notice her daughter disppearing behind the tall grass.Trying to find her cat.

"Dinah!"Allison shouted,as loudly as she dared.

She had lost her cat.The 'daughter' of her mother's cat,Dinah the First.She couldn't lose her,her mother would be angry.It's not like she has ever seen her mother angry before,though.Truth be told,she had no clue what her mothers' reaction would be.Though,she didn't want to take the chance.She found Dinah near a strange dark hole.Dinah was peeking into it.

"There you are,Dinah!"Allison cried,"Never run away again!You made me worry!"

She picked the clueless cat up by the scruff of her neck and wagged her finger at her.Dinah simply mewed back to her,and averted her coal-black eyes to the strange hole.

"Oh,were you curious?I am too..,"Allison admitted.She peeked into the dark hole,"I cannot see a thing!"

She leaned farther into the mysterious hole.Dinah stayed back,knowing if she leaned too far she'd fall in.

"It's too dark,Dinah..,"Allison pointed out,"I wonder how deep it is.."

A cool breeze hit her face.She was confused,had that come form the hole?She leaned in farther,and then farther.She was very curious.Maybe too curious,for finally she had leaned in too far and slipped.She fell into the hole,expecting to hit the rock and dirt at the bottom.The problem was..she never did.She fell and fell,it was dark and she could not see a thing.Finally she heard ticking,there was a strange light and a bunch of clocks!

"How strange!"Allison exclaimed.

She reached her hand out to one of the clocks,and tried to hit to make it fall.Her hand slipped through it!

"How odd!"Allison said again,"This is getting really scary.."

She passed the clocks and a few other odd objects,finally reaching what she had wanted most;ground.Though,she fell on her butt.

"Ouch!"She cried,rubbing where she fell,"The world can be so cruel.."

She finally opened her eyes to notice she was in a cave,a strange cave.A cave with tiled floors?

"Strange,"Allison mumbled,"Of course,this whole PLACE is strange.."

She dragged herself off the floor and into the main opening hall of the cave.Her footsteps echoed off the walls of the hollowed cave.

"Hello?"She called,it echoed off the walls,but there was no response.

Allison just grunted,thinking about how rude a person could get,not even saying hello.She looked around,it was such a strange hallway.It appeared to be getting,smaller? /font 

"The room..is getting smaller isn't it?"Came a broad voice,that almost gave Allison a heartattack.

"Y-yes,who are you?"Allison questioned the strange voice.

"I,my friend,am the doorknob..,"The voice said.

Allison broke into radiating laughter,"Do-o-or kn-ob?" She questioned,between laughs,"How ri-dicu-lous!"

"Look down..,"The voice said.

Allison,still coming out of her laughing fit,decided to humor the strange voice.She looked down,and she saw a small door.

"I am the door knob to this small door,dear Alice..,"He said.

Alice?Had the strange talking doorknob just call her Alice?

"I'm sorry,Mr.'Doorknob' but I am not Alice.."Allison straightened her dress,"I am Allison,Alice's daughter!"

A face appeared on the doorknob,startling Allison.

"Oh my...,"The face looked shocked,"Has it been that long since I have seen Miss.Alice.."

"Mrs,"Allison corrected,more for her own benefit than that of the doorknob's.

"What?"The doorknob asked.

"I was just saying..,"Allison said,wiping a bit of sweat off her face,"That now that my mom is married,she would be considered Mrs.Alice.."

"Oh is that so?"The doorknob's face cringed a little,"I see you have gotten your mothers' attitude.."

Allison gasped,"I have no attitude!!I'm just mature!"

"Mature?"The doorknob scoffed,"Hardly!"

Allison was beggining to get angry,"At least I am mature enough to know that doorknobs,as a matter of fact,do not have FACES and they do not TALK!"

"Well..,"The doorknob said,"This place is different from your 'mature' world,young Allison!"

Allison was about to say something rather rude,then she stopped herself,"I can't believe I am arguing with a doorknob!How ridiculous!"

The doorknob just gave her a dirty look.

"Maybe I should turn back,"Allison muttered,"But then again,this is getting interesting.."

She pondered it out a bit,then came to a conculsion.

"Mr...Doorknob,"She folded her hands aginast her lap,"I please ask you to let me through.."

The doorknob cringed again,he had quite an attitude.

"You will not fit through me Miss.Allison..,"He said.

"Well why ever not?"Allison asked,trying to keep her calm.

"In case you have not notice,and apparently you truly have not,I am an extra small fit...,"The doorknob said,"You would have to be ridicously tiny to fit through me!"

Allison sighed,it was more than obivious that the door was small,how could she be so stupid?

"Then how,Mr.Smart-mouth-doorknob,do I get through you?"Allison questioned.

"You become redicously tiny of course!"The doorknob laughed,"Look on the table beside you!"

Allison looked beside her and yet again,nearly had a heartattack.

"When did this get here?"She muttered,searching the table top.

"Reach for the liquid.Drink it and it will make you small,"The doorknob said.

She reached for it and pulled the stopper out.Unsure of whether she should drink it or not,she just wet her lips.

"Chug the thing girl!"The doorknob said rather rudely.

"Well,bottoms up!"Allison said,indeed chugging the weird pink liquid down.

She didn't feel any different than she had a few seconds ago.She was unphased.

"Maybe the stuff didn't work?"She thought,swishing the few drops left in the glass vile.

"Give it time,young lady..,"The doorknob said,like he had read Allison's mind.

Allison just stood there,waiting for the pink liquid she had just chugged to take effect.

"I don't feel different!"Allison exclaimed,"What a rip off!"

"No no no,look at yourself!"The doorknob said.

"I don't see why..I look fine,"She looked down at herself,"OH MY!"

She was the size of maybe a safety pin.She looked at the vile she was at one time holding.It was at least an inch or two taller than her.The liquid inside could probably drown her.

"What in the world!?!"She asked.

"I think you mean,'What in Wonderland',"The door knob replied.

"Wonderland!?!"Allison asked.

Was she going as batty as her mother?Was what her mother said all the truth after all?

"Have a safe trip..,"The doorknob said.

"That's very nice and polite of you..,"Allison said,"But where do I go now?"

The doorknob opened his mouth,the keyhole,"Through me,of course!"

"I don't feel rather happy about being eatn by a doorknob...,"Allison muttered,"But if it is in fact the only way,and I can't turn back,I suppose I'll have to be eaten by a doorknob!"

She got a good running start as she ran to climb the outline of the door.When she got to a good enough level,she threw herself at the keyhole and made it through.Now she had to fair the troubling storms by herself.

"I am in a meadow..,"Allison muttered to herself.

She had just come out of the stream she apparently threw herself into when she jumped into the doorknob's mouth,erm,Keyhole.

"In a meadow..,"Two voices repeated.

"Hmmm?"Allison asked,"Did someone say something?"

There was silience.

"Well!"Allison huffed,"If you're not going to answer back,go ahead and be impolite!"

"Impolite?"The voices questioned.

"ALRIGHT!"Allison shouted,"I have had the worst day so far!First,I fall down a hole and fall on my rump,then I encounter a smart-mouthed doorknob who made me shrink!Now I have to deal with weird voices!?!NO!"

The voices were silienced.

"Keep it that way!"She scoffed,wringing her wet clothes out.

"Terribly sorry,Miss..?"The voice trailed off.

"Allison!"She huffed,then looked at the bushes strangely,"..Did you just say something?"

"Yes,Miss.Allison,we did!" And out came twins'.

"Oh my,Dee!"The one on the right said,"She resembles Miss.Alice!"

"MRS!"Allison corrected harshly.

They ignored her.

"Yes,Dum,she does doesn't she?"The one on the left said is dismay,"Excuse me Miss.Allison,do you know Miss.Alice?"

"Yes,"Allison said calmly,"She is my mother.And she is MRS.Alice now!"

"My,my.Sorry Miss.Grumpy.I will be sure to be polite!"One of them said.

Allison sighed,"Who the heck are you people anyway?"

"The Tweedle twins of course!"They bowed low and grined sheepishly,"We are pleasured to meet the daughter of MRS.Alice.."

"Hm,everyone seems to know my mom..,"Allison muttered.

"First the door knob now the Tweedle twins?"

"Of course!"The left one replied.

"She was our first visitor!"Said the right.

"Everyone remembers Alice!"The left finished.

Allison just gaped at them.First visitor?EVERYONE remembers Alice?This was past being weird,this was going on full on freaky.

"May I please know you're INDIVIDUAL names?"Allison requested.

"I am Tweedle Dum!"The left said.

"Tweedle Dee,I am,"The right one said.

Allison just stared at them.What weirdos,she thought.Weirdos they were,yes,but weirdos with evil intentions.

"So..,"Dum wraped his arm around Allison's right shoulder.

"Where are you heading to?"Dee wraped his arm around Allison's left shoulder.

(I am getting my inspiration from the Hitachiin twins xD)

Allison became quite uncomfortable in that position,"I do not know.."

She squirmed her way our of the dismayed twin's clutches.

"I shall be going!"She announced,taking two steps before triping over a log.

"Watch out!"The twins said,dryly.

Allison got up,face flushed red,angerily wiping dirt of her dress.

"You could have told me sooner!"Allison shouted,but the mysterious Tweedle twins were nowhere to be seen.

She looked around,"Dee,dum?!..Well..that's..odd...oh well.."


End file.
